


Chromatique

by Sandentwins (orphan_account)



Series: Wonderland Online™: Where all your Dreams come true [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dystopia, French, M/F segregation, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde où hommes et femmes vivent séparément, une conspiration se trame hors des regards...<br/>Au milieu de deux factions chromatiques, une jeune fille tentera par sa rébellion, de faire tomber les murs de la haine.</p><p>Note: Ne finirai jamais. Never going to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chromatique

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire postée pour le concours Egalitée 2014 et réemployée.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, un air de nostalgie dans mes yeux. De l'autre côté du Mur, les tours bleues se dressaient vers le ciel, aussi droites et pointues que la veille. Et l'avant-veille. Et les jours encore avant. Et tous les jours des dizaines d'années qui ont suivi la Grande Séparation, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Une décision spontanée des politiciens et grands noms de tout le continent. De par une loi sortie d'on ne sait où, mâles et femelles ont été séparés pour de bon, réunis en colonies distinctes au sein du pays entier. La reproduction étant assurée par des systèmes artificiels, surnommés la Matrice, tout contact entre les deux sexes a été formellement interdit sous peine d'être éxécuté sur-le-champ. Pour appuyer la sentence gouvernementale, un mur a été érigé entre les zones Azur et Pourpre, les secteurs homme et femme, afin d'empêcher ne serait-ce que le plus petit contact visuel, à la manière de ces fortifications ayant coupé des villes entières dans le passé, sous couvert de prétextes politiques idiots...un peu comme dans le cas présent, en fait.  
Un appel de ma mère me fit soudain sursauter. Je regardai la montre Hello Puppy à mon poignet chargé de bracelets; il était l'heure de dîner. Je sortis de ma chambre au papier peint fleuri, descendis l'escalier orné de tapis fantasie, et arrivai dans la cuisine couleur de framboise, où ma mère s'affairait entre les fours et casseroles. Mes deux jeunes sœurs étaient déjà à table, et jouaient avec leurs poupées en attendant le repas. Je m'assis à ma place, et jetai un œil autour de moi par réflexe. Des photos au cadre à fleurs couvraient tout un pan de mur, un vase rempli de roses trônait sur la nappe en dentelles de la table au milieu des assiettes décorées, des papillons de papier voletaient au plafond, et le lit de ma mère étalait ses couvertures fuschia entre l'évier et le four; une fois un certain âge atteint, les femmes de Pourpre ne quittaient plus la cuisine.

"Ne reste pas assise à ne rien faire, Millie.", s'indigna ma mère en me faisant sursauter. "Il faut mettre la table."

Je me levai, et disposai les assiettes roses et l'argenterie fine sur la table, en respectant l'ordre des couverts et le pliage des serviettes en papier décorées de chatons; à Pourpre, l'étiquette et les bonnes manières étaient de mise. Je pris la poupée des mains de ma plus jeune sœur, déguisée en princesse, qui se mit à pleurer. À peine âgée de sept ans, elle savait déjà faire le ménage et la lessive, et n'avait qu'une connaissance rudimentaire de la lecture et de l'écriture, car le budget scolaire allait en grande partie à Azur. 

"Arrête de t'agiter, Gabrielle.", je lui dis. "Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas jouer pendant le repas."

"-Millie est méchante.", celle-ci répondit avec une moue. 

Elysa, ma sœur de dix ans, fut plus prompte à me donner son jouet, que je rangeai avec l'autre dans le coffre du salon rempli de poupées et de peluches. Puis je m'assis à table, et maman servit la traditionelle salade de légumes et de poisson vapeur, car peu de Pourprettes mangeaient de la viande. Le repas fini, j'aidai maman avec la vaisselle, nettoyai la cuisine et partis me coucher dans mon lit rose.  
Telle était ma vie de tous les jours. Telle était la vie de toutes les adolescentes de Pourpre, dans nos maisons roses arrondies aux jardins bien entretenus. Je n'avais que dix-sept ans, mais fournissais déjà mes gènes pour le programme de reproduction (fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore été tirés par la Matrice), me maquillais sans espoir de rencontrer un mâle de toute ma vie, passais des week-ends entiers à faire du shopping avec ma bande d'amies, et n'avais absolument aucun droit en dehors de celui du silence.  
Mais contrairement aux autres Pourprettes, je n'allais pas rester coincée entre ces murs roses toute ma vie.  
J'attendis mon heure patiemment. Depuis longtemps que je préparais ce jour, rien ne saurait m'arrêter. Depuis longtemps que je connaissais mon objectif, rien n'avait pu m'en détourner. Une fois que mes sœurs furent endormies, j'attrapai discrètement le sac sous mon lit. Dedans, des vêtements sombres, de l'argent et de la nourriture spéciale. Beaucoup de choses illégales à Pourpre, obtenues par de longs trafics et négociations diverses auprès des Golden.  
Il y a quelques années, un bug est survenu dans l'ordinateur de la Matrice. Nul ne sait comment, mais le résultat était là: une naissance sur cent, il vint au monde des enfants "anormaux", n'allant avec aucune des factions chromatiques, car possédant les gènes et organes mâle et femelle en même temps. Des hybrides androgynes dont la fertilité est encore aujourd'hui remise en cause, mais existant sans problème grâce à l'ajout d'un code spécial dans le programme génétique. Ces enfants ont d'abord été éliminés, puis cachés dans une section à l'abri des regards, surnomée Lavandia, une sorte d'île au large des côtes. Mais certains se sont enfuis de cette prison, et ont utilisé leur "genderfluidité" pour passer d'une faction à l'autre, créant alors un réseau de contrebande secret entre les factions, se nommant eux-même les Golden. Il fallait payer cher pour obtenir des cigarettes ou des films d'Azur, ou bien du maquillage et des livres de Pourpre, mais cela valait le coup. Et ce soir, ils allaient m'aider à accomplir ma mission: franchir le Mur. Par simple esprit de rébellion, afin de prouver qu'une Pourprette savait se rendre utile. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais devenir fournisseuse, voire trafiquante chez les Golden; des deux cotés, c'était un honneur de faire partie de leur équipe. Malgré les risques, dont l'impossibilité de passer d'une faction à l'autre, je ferai mes preuves.  
J'enfilai le sac sur mon épaule, et ouvris la fenêtre. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis longtemps, et pas une ombre ne courait les rues. Déployant une corde faite de foulards multicolores, je descendis le mur rose, et atteris entre les parterres de fleurs. Le Mur se dressait au loin, d'un blanc impeccable. Rassemblant mon courage, je me mis à courir. Tous ces cours de maintien m'ont appris à me déplacer rapidement et silencieusement, ainsi je puis atteindre le Mur en moins d'une demi-heure sans me faire remarquer.. Personne ne le gardait de ce côté, car personne ne songeait jamais à pénetrer Azur, capitale du bruit et des odeurs étranges.  
Je remplaçai mes jupettes roses par un costume sombre et ample, dénommé "jogging" par mon fournisseur Golden. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour minuit, autant profiter du temps restant pour me préparer. Ce soir, je passerai à Azur, et prouverai au monde féminin qu'il n'y a rien à en craindre. 

"Millie?", une voix appela soudaimenent.

Je me retournai brusquement; derrière moi, une figure sombre, masquée par une capuche et un foulard doré. Sur son dos, un symbole étrange et élaboré, ainsi que le numéro 413; mon fournisseur.

"J'avais failli attendre."

Sa voix n'était pas celle d'une Pourprette, ni celle des Azuriens des films. Sa silhouette était fine sous les larges vêtements, sans seins ni muscles saillants. Quelques traces de lutte et de course sur l'uniforme, et des yeux cachés par des lunettes noires. Roses pour les Pourprettes, bleus pour les Azuriens, inconnu pour les Golden.

"T'as ce qu'il faut?", el demanda.

"-Ouais.", répondis-je en ouvrant mon sac. "Des fraises au sirop, du lait de soja et des légumes du repas de ce soir, comme convenu."

#413 claqua des doigts, et un de ses acolytes, #612, sortit de l'ombre avec un sac bleu. J'y déposai la nourriture ainsi que quelques billets, et el me donna des canettes et des paquets colorés en échange.

"De la bière et des cigarettes.", expliqua #413. "Beaucoup d'Azuriens en ont sur eux et risquent de t'en demander. Par contre, n'en consomme qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, car ton organisme n'y est pas habitué. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les règles, n'est-ce pas?"

"-Ne faire aucune référence aux Golden, parler de Pourpre comme je le ferais d'une couche pleine, ne surtout pas dévoiler mon visage et prétendre tout ignorer du réseau. Je sais."

"-Tes dons serviront peut-être à un Azurien complice. Lavandia tombera!"

"-Lavandia tombera!", je répondis, avant de suivre #612.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un passage souterrain, creusé sous le mur, loin des regards. Un tunnel de plusieurs mètres de diamètre qui reliait les deux factions chromatiques, repaire des Golden. Ils se ressemblaient tous, mais avaient de petits détails qui les différenciaient: une cicatrice, un bijou, des déchirures aux manches. Une fois arrivés à l'autre bout, #612 s'arrêta.

"-J'vais pas plus loin. Si t'as besoin de conseils, adresse-toi à #315."

El me remit une carte d'identité avec un faux nom et visage, ainsi qu'une liste d'instructions.

"-Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour batifoler entre les tours bleues. Si tu veux repasser, tu devras rapporter deux-trois trucs pour la cause, car on fait pas tout ce bordel gratis. Trop de gardes pour y aller nous mêmes. Au fait, à partir de ce moment, ton nom Azurien est Martin."

El me quitta sans rien dire de plus que "Lavandia tombera". Je me tournais vers la sortie du tunnel, pris une grande respiration, et fis mon premier pas sur le sol d'Azur.

"Good bye Millie, hello Martin.", je murmurai alors que le vent me caressait le visage, comme afin de me saluer.


End file.
